


Mustang Muses

by Antopops



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blowjobs, Car Sex, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair Pulling, Kink Exploration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antopops/pseuds/Antopops
Summary: Traffic is a bitch, but Eren convinces Levi to pass the time in a more enjoyable way
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 155





	Mustang Muses

**Author's Note:**

> fighting my writer's block with short, sweet, and to the point porn

There was something about traffic that brought out the worst in everyone. It didn’t matter if the person behind the wheel was a saint- bumper to bumper backup on the highway was a certain level of torture no one liked to deal with. Levi wasn’t a saint. Far from it, in fact. Eren was _well aware_ of that fact. But the ease with which he handled their current situation was eliciting a wide variety of emotions from the brunette in the passenger seat. 

Disbelief was among those emotions. Along with irritation. 

Seriously, was the man even human? It had been an entire hour stalled in roughly the same ten foot vicinity, but Levi remained collected through and through. “Getting angry won’t change the fact that we’re not moving anywhere anytime soon. You want to yell the traffic aside?” He’d essentially scolded Eren into silence after a particularly vulgar use of the English language. The jackass in front of them had been blasting their music with the windows down, which really wasn’t a big deal. 

But after sitting in a cramped space for an hour _and_ missing their scheduled dinner reservation thirty minutes ago, it was enough to grate on Eren’s nerves. 

Still irritated at their predicament and at his boyfriend’s _lack_ of irritation, Eren scowled out the passenger side window. Not at anything in particular, but if he focused really hard on the row of trees on the horizon, he could pretend he was home staring out their bedroom window instead. 

Levi noticed Eren’s grouchy demeanor and sighed, his fingers slipping from the steering wheel and running through his neatly styled hair. “Please tell me you’re not _honestly_ pissed at me.” 

Eren barely had to think about it; of course he wasn’t. He was hungry, stiff all over, and disappointed that their reservation made two weeks in advance had effectively been thrown out the window due to the backup. But none of that was Levi’s fault. The fact that the older man was better at keeping his emotions in check was just another sign of his vastly superior maturity. Which also, wasn’t his fault. 

At the end of the day, Eren was just restless. 

“No…” he trailed off. “I’d be stating the obvious if I started complaining, so I’ll just say I’m pissed we missed our reservation and leave it at that.” 

Levi hummed thoughtfully, leaning forward so his pointed chin adorned the top of the wheel. “Hangry, then.” 

Eren cocked a brow at the man beside him, teal blue eyes practically glimmering against the light of the setting sun. “What?” 

Levi’s own grey eyes sparkled in amusement, contrasted against his relatively expressionless features. “You’re hangry. I am too, believe me. Wish I’d brought a snack or something, but I didn’t think a twenty minute drive would become an hour long waiting game.” 

Eren huffed, pushing his own hair out of his face. He was overdue for a haircut. “Me neither.” 

“So,” Levi reached forward and turned off the AC, the chill in the night air outside enough to cool them off now that it was getting dark. “Just pretend like you’re home. Close your eyes, take a nap. Soon enough they’ll clear up the mess ahead of us and we’ll be on our way.” 

“We still missed our reservation though,” Eren countered swiftly, still hung up on the fact that the nice restaurant he’d been wanting to take Levi to for months would once again become a distant dream. 

“Tch, quit being such a brat. The restaurant will still be there next week. We’ll make a new reservation. Until then we’ll grab something else since we’re out.” With a roll of his eyes, Levi pondered their options. “Maybe curry?” 

Eren’s mind took him back to the last time he and Levi had eaten Indian food. The torment their shared bathroom had undergone later in the evening… he shivered at the thought. “What else is there?” 

Either Levi was aware of Eren’s thought process or he was simply amused by the look on his boyfriend’s face. Regardless, the coy smirk was hard to miss. “There’s the taqueria behind the movie theatre. Or the Vietnamese shop you like.” 

Those were better options, he could admit. But Eren was the token picky eater of their meager duo, and after having his sights set on Mediterranean food for the last two weeks, neither of Levi’s suggestions did much for his demanding stomach. 

At the look on Eren’s face, Levi scowled and focused his sights on the car ahead of them. It still hadn’t moved, and it was still blasting music louder than necessary out all four windows. His grip on the steering wheel turned white knuckled as he willed himself to stay calm and collected. It was fine, Levi reminded himself. They weren’t going anywhere. They had all the time in the world to figure out where they wanted to eat. 

Telling himself that was easy. Believing it was another story. Either he himself was _hangrier_ than he thought or Eren’s shitty attitude was starting to rub off on him in their tiny, aged Mustang. 

As Levi covertly addressed his own temperament, Eren couldn’t help but stare at the dark haired man. With the sun effectively setting directly ahead of them, the golden glow that cascaded through the front windshield bathed Levi in a brilliant, amber gleam. His boyfriend’s otherwise gunmetal grey eyes were positively vibrant in the light of the sunset. Healthy, shiny hair was skillfully styled, which wasn’t anything new. But in this moment- in this setting, Eren found himself practically devouring everything about Levi’s appearance. 

The taut muscles of his shoulders as he hunched forward against the steering wheel. The delicious definition of his toned, capable biceps. Levi had on a pair of pressed black slacks, but Eren knew beneath the rich cotton was a pair of equally strong legs. And between those legs… 

Levi turned back to Eren and managed to bite out, “You choose something then, if you’re so damn picky-” As soon as he caught sight of the look in Eren’s eyes, however, Levi’s mouth snapped shut with an audible crack. His adam’s apple bobbed, drawing Eren’s hooded eyes to the sensual column of skin there. Pale and unmarked. 

“What if,” Eren started, surprised by the tone of his own voice as he spoke, “I just help myself to _you?”_

The shorter man blinked. His face remained impassive, but if the way he worked a muscle in his jaw was anything to go by, it was difficult for him to remain that way. Instead of saying no outright, Levi looked around at the slew of unmoving vehicles surrounding them. “That was probably the corniest thing you could have possibly said.” 

“Is that a no, then?” Eren practically fucking _purred_ the question, warranting a glare from the recipient of his attention. 

“Shitty brat…” Levi trailed off. He narrowed his eyes at the car ahead of them, taking note of the untinted windows that boxed them in currently. He wasn’t particularly keen on putting on a show for any of the other poor suckers stuck in this traffic, but… 

What the hell did he mean _but?_ Mentally smacking himself for even considering Eren’s ludicrous offer, he physically shook the thought from his head. “Dammit Eren, quit thinking with your dick for two minutes here-” 

An abrupt pressure on his groin drew his immediate attention, and Levi glanced down to see Eren’s hand brazenly palming at his growing erection. _When the hell had he popped a boner?_

This kid was going to be the death of him. 

“Crap- Eren, knock it off,” he breathed out with half assed vigor. Evidently the idea of Eren sucking him off in the middle of a packed highway had subconsciously sent his blood rushing straight to his cock, and _damn_ if those nimble fingers didn’t feel good. 

“If you really don’t want me to do this, I won’t. But you said it yourself; we probably won’t be going anywhere anytime soon.” The corner of Eren’s mouth quirked up, daring Levi to counter his own words. All the while the gentle ministrations of Eren’s hand turned fervent and demanding. It took every ounce of strength in Levi’s body not to jerk his foot off the brake and roll his hips into his boyfriend’s grip. 

If there were a rational argument to be made against Eren’s suggestion, Levi was having a hard time formulating the words. In fact, he was having a hard time thinking of anything _except_ for how tight his pants suddenly seemed to be. 

Instead of protesting any further, Levi reached over Eren’s outstretched arm to throw the car in park for the time being. Like hell he planned on rear ending the EDM obsessed freak in front of them. 

Eren couldn’t help it; he chuckled at the desperate way Levi threw himself back against his seat. Not to be outdone, however, Levi grabbed at the long strands of chocolate brown hair atop Eren’s head. Tugging firmly, he directed the brat’s eyes to his own. “You’re a little shit, you know that?” 

“You love this little shit though. Sure you’ll love me even more with your cock in my mouth.” 

There was no fucking way Eren missed the desperate twitch of Levi’s dick at that statement. Damn. He knew exactly how to press Levi’s buttons, and it made the shorter man all the more eager to get this show on the road. 

Sharing his sentiments, Eren hurriedly got to work unbuckling Levi’s seatbelt. There was a snide comment to be made about road safety, but then again, none of this was particularly safe. Levi released Eren’s hair to maneuver the belt off his shoulder. At the same time, Eren’s deft fingers undid the belt holding Levi’s pants snug to his hips. The metal bits clicked together before Eren ruefully flicked them out of the way of his main target; Levi’s zipper, tented upwards. 

Another coquettish look was cast up at Levi as Eren playfully tugged his fly down, relishing in how his boyfriend grit his teeth together at the sensation. As badly as Eren wanted to toy with Levi, to make him squirm and writhe before putting him in his mouth, now definitely wasn’t the time or the place. The fact that Levi was letting him do this here and now was a gift in and of itself. And you know what they say; don’t look a gift horse in the mouth… 

Aided by Levi, Eren quickly and skillfully shucked Levi’s slacks down a few inches so the upper half of his briefs were exposed. The black fabric was a glorious contrast against his creamy, porcelain skin. All the same, Eren was efficient in tugging those down as well. Not too much, but just enough so that Levi’s cock sprung free. Jutting proudly up against his clothed stomach, Eren took one more courtesy glance up at his boyfriend as he took him in his hand. 

Levi’s brows were furrowed in concentration, eyes narrowed, and lips barely parted. The rosy flush to his cheeks told Eren that he was as eager for this as he was anxious. After all, they were _technically_ in public. 

With that thought in mind, Eren flattened his tongue and pressed the muscle to the underside of Levi’s shaft. Licking a broad stripe up the base gifted him with the sound of Levi’s shaky intake of breath, and when he teased the head with the tip of his tongue, Levi let loose an equally shaky exhale. 

“Shit…” Levi grit out through clenched teeth. His hand found its way back to the nape of Eren’s neck, gathering a handful of hair there and pressing Eren closer to his groin. 

Allowing Levi to position him where he wanted him, Eren pressed his mouth directly to the tip of Levi’s cock and was met with the salty taste of precum. The member twitched against his lips, and Eren trailed wet kisses all the way back to the base before bringing his hand to Levi’s balls. Still nestled in his briefs, Eren pressed his fingers against the underwear and savored the fact that Levi jerked his hips upright at the contact. 

The brunette moved on suddenly, wanting to take advantage of Levi’s frazzled state, and abruptly took Levi into his mouth in one swift motion. The sounds escaping Levi’s mouth spurred him further, determined to make this a moment worth remembering, even if it did get a little… messy. 

Eren’s head bobbed up and down Levi’s cock, the only noise filling the car was that of Levi’s panting and the unseemly sound of Eren working Levi’s member to unimaginable lengths. The brat was miraculously unfazed by the center console pressing uncomfortably into his chest. Undeterred, Eren pushed himself forward more. 

Levi had one of his hands still planted firmly in Eren’s unruly hair while the other had a white knuckled death grip on the steering wheel. Truth be told, he wanted nothing more than to knock his seat back and thrust up into Eren’s warm, inviting mouth. But a stunt like _that_ would undoubtedly draw attention from all angles- lest he forget that there were hundreds of cars surrounding them presently. Of the vast majority, at least six in their immediate vicinity would be clued in on what was going on if he lost his cool now. 

About the same time Levi opted to remain upright, Eren fucking _swallowed_ around his dick, making all sorts of obscene sounds as he did so. Levi let loose a shameless moan as his head _thunked_ into the window beside him. He was seeing stars- no, scratch that. He was seeing fucking _galaxies._ Sure, Eren had sucked him off before. A blowjob in the grander scheme of things was, theoretically, no big deal. But this time was different; the possibility of being watched was riling Levi up even further, and Eren was brazen with his motions. 

The brat clearly didn’t give a single shit if anyone saw them up to no good on a highway stalled in traffic. 

At the same time Levi began to feel the telltale coiling in his gut, his eyes cracked open enough to reveal the backup around them inching ever so slowly forward. 

_Fuck._

“Dammit,” he muttered. “Keep doing what you’re doing.” 

Eren hummed in acknowledgment, the vibration in his throat causing a stream of goosebumps to breakout across Levi’s skin. Forcing down a shiver was hard, but he did it anyway as he put the car back into drive and followed the stream of vehicles onward. They weren’t moving fast- not by a long shot, but as Eren hollowed his cheeks around Levi’s cock and gave one long, hard suck, the dark haired man damn near floored it. 

“ _Fuck-_ I swear to God Eren, if I have to pull over, you won’t be able to walk for the next week.” 

Eren pulled off his boyfriend’s member with an audible _pop_ , his hands coming to grip at the base of the shaft. His lips ghosted over the spit-slick tip with a smirk. “Is that a promise?” 

_God fucking dammit._

“Maybe I’ll just-” Levi inhaled sharply as Eren plunged downward once more, his hands back to fondling his balls and ever so gently squeezing, “-crash the car. I’ll take us both out that way.” 

Eren managed to pivot his neck so he was glaring up at Levi, one expressive brow cocked at the statement. _Yeah right,_ the look said. 

Traffic was still traffic, and Levi’s ancient Mustang had perhaps cleared an additional ten feet of space before coming to a halt once again behind the music blaring nuisance ahead of them. Levi wasted no time at all before throwing the car in park once again and effectively grabbed Eren by the hair atop his head. Eren peered up at him briefly in understanding before maneuvering his hands so they were splayed against Levi’s thighs. 

Eren was phenomenal when it came to using his mouth, but more than anything what Levi took pleasure in was the sounds. An eager blowjob was always accompanied by vile noises, and at this point in their relationship, Eren knew that. So when Levi began thrusting his hips up to meet Eren’s mouth and the onslaught of choking gags reached his ears, that fire burning in his gut intensified tenfold. Eren took it all; the assertive way Levi held him in place, the rapid pace Levi set. He relished in it. Happily so. 

Pressing the flat of his tongue against the base of Levi’s shaft, Eren effectively milked Levi’s orgasm out of him in one fell swoop. The muscles in his throat flexed and convulsed around his boyfriend, doing the best he could to send Levi spiraling. Levi’s dark head of hair fell back against his seat as he groaned in earnest, hot spurts of his cum making its way down Eren’s mouth. The brunette continued to work his tongue and throat, taking in everything that Levi gave him without spilling a drop. 

Levi’s vice-like grip on Eren’s head remained until his cock bordered on sensitive. Blunt nails dug themselves into Levi’s legs, and finally he released Eren with an exasperated huff, watching with bleary eyes as his boyfriend sat upright and made a show of licking his red, swollen lips. 

Eyes sliding shut again, Levi grunted as he quickly stuffed his now limp cock back in his briefs. All the while Eren watched from the passenger seat, a smug look playing on his face. “Well?” 

One eye cracked open to peer over at Eren. He was sitting with his back to the window, head tipped to the side. The fucking _sensual_ way his hair fell into his face screamed the very definition of sex, amplified by the rather obvious tenting in Eren's own pants. Levi just let out an airy laugh, still thrown by the brat’s boldness _and_ lack of shame. 

“Well what?” Levi murmured. His chest was rising and falling as he worked to catch his breath. “Want me to praise your head-game or something?” 

Eren’s teal blue irises made a full trip around his sockets, and he hunched forward so he had one of his elbows perched on top of the center console. “Whatever. You’ve never cum that hard from a blowjob. Sue me for thinking I did something here.” 

Oh, Eren had certainly done something. He had clued Levi in on an apparent exhibitionist kink he didn’t know he himself had. Even now the thought of any one of the cars around them having caught sight of them made his dick twitch in his pants once again. 

Levi was suddenly curious to see what other kind of risks Eren would be willing to take in public. 

“Anyways,” Eren pivoted in his seat so his back was flush to his seat. “How about we get sushi later?” 

And just like that, Levi’s cock seemingly wilted. Leave it to the brat to kill the mood. Even if he didn’t know the full extent of what was going on in Levi’s head. 

Hours later after the two men had eaten and drunk their fair share of sake, Levi was pleased to find he and Eren in another precarious position. In the restaurant bathroom, as it were. Coming clean to Eren had garnered the reaction he’d expected; a demonic grin stretching across his face as he flagged down their waiter and asked for the check. The brat wasted no time in dragging Levi to the back of the sushi shop and practically slamming the door shut behind them. 

Through wheezing pants and breathless moans, Levi dragged his nails along Eren’s scalp as he officially came to accept that he apparently had a thing for sex in public. Ever the overachiever, Eren watched as Levi came undone above him, teasing threats of someone catching them prompting Levi to see stars as his head knocked against the mirror behind him. 

This was an amusing discovery, to put it lightly. One that Eren was keen on exploring _thoroughly._


End file.
